I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bicycle seat assemblies.
II. Description of Related Art
Most modern-day bicycles include a frame having a front wheel mounted to the front fork and a rear wheel rotatably mounted to the rear of the frame. These frames typically include a center seat post which extends generally vertically at a position in between the front and rear wheels. A seat is then mounted on top of the seat post.
In order to propel the bicycle, a pedal assembly is also rotatably mounted to the frame closely adjacent the bottom of the seat post. An elongated endless chain then drivingly connects the pedal assembly to the rear wheel, typically via sprockets, and in many cases to a transmission mounted on the rear wheel and/or pedal assembly.
One disadvantage of these previously known bicycles, however, is that the seat must be mounted low enough on the seat post so that, when the bicycle is stopped, the bicycle rider can engage the ground with both of his or her feet. However, in doing so, the seat is mounted so low that full extension of the bicycle rider's legs is not possible while pedaling. The inability to achieve full leg extension while pedaling is particularly disadvantageous for persons who are slightly physically impaired, e.g. persons who have undergone knee or hip replacement surgery.
A still further disadvantage of the previously known bicycles which mount the seat on top of the seat post is that it is necessary to mount the bicycle from one side or the other of the frame. This, in turn, requires that the bicycle rider extend his or her legs over the center of the frame. While this may be easy for young people to achieve, such mounting of the bicycle becomes much more difficult with age.